


A Beautiful Dream

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Domme!Aerith, Dream Sex, F/F, Fingering, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Tifa wasn’t lying when she’d mentioned Aerith had visited her in her dreams. Though she was pretty sure Cloud’s visit was much more platonic.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	A Beautiful Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before the gang sets off to rescue Aerith. I had to stop playing to write this out when Tifa mentioned Aerith had visited her too. >:3c

Tifa jerked awake, body thrumming on high alert as her eyes scanned the room, looking for the reason she’d been awoken. Cloud and Barret were holed up in the spare room with Wedge and Elmyra had insisted Tifa sleep in Aerith’s room.

“She wouldn’t mind,” the older woman assured her.

“Who’s there?” Tifa clicked on the nightstand lamp. A shadow moved from the closet and Tifa blinked in confusion when the person stepped into the light. “Aerith?!”

“Hey.” Her ever present sweet smile had Tifa relaxing immediately.

“Is this a dream?” Tifa asked as Aerith approached her.

“If it is, don’t wake me up,” Aerith whispered, hiking her skirts up to straddle Tifa’s lap. Tifa’s hands went to her waist to steady her. Aerith cupped her face and kissed her slowly, her hands wandering down to appreciatively stroke Tifa’s muscular arms. Tifa was sure the longing looks hadn't been reciprocated, despite the pep talk Barret had given her. She was so glad she hadn’t written the woman off as straight.

Whatever ideas Tifa had about Aerith’s experience were thrown out the window as the flower girl pushed her suspenders off her shoulders and dropped her hands down to her shirt, fingers skirting along the hem. 

“Can I keep going?” Aerith asked against her wet lips.

“Yeah, of course.” Tifa yanked her bracers and elbow guard off so Aerith could pull her shirt off. Aerith looked delighted to see Tifa’s bra had a zipper on the front. “What about you?” Tifa asked, running her hands up Aerith’s back. She was perfectly comfortable being exposed but she didn’t want to be the only unwrapped snack in the room.

Aerith giggled softly and took her jacket off, leaning in to kiss Tifa again. Her tongue peeked out to playfully toy with Tifa’s as she shimmied out of her dress, letting it pool at her waist. Tifa broke away to kiss along her jaw to her neck, taking note of the cute lacy pink bra Aerith was wearing. Tifa was prepared to show Aerith the stars, and made a noise of surprise when Aerith pushed her back so she was laying out on the bed, stopping her from unclasping her bra.

“I’ve wanted to have a private moment with you ever since we met in Wall Market,” Aerith said, getting off Tifa so her dress could fall to the ground, revealing a pair of tan coloured panties. “And I fully intend to devour every inch of you, Tifa Lockhart.” Aerith promised, slipping out of her undergarments. She pulled the ribbons in her hair out, locks settling between her perky breasts when she shook her hair out.

Tifa had no idea how someone so sweet could look so predatory, but she was onboard with whatever Aerith wanted. Aerith kneeled before her to press kisses along her thighs, pausing long enough to get Tifa’s skirt, shorts, and underwear off before continuing further up. Tifa sunk her fingers into Aerith’s thick hair, happy she wouldn’t have to worry about messing up her ponytail.

Tifa whined unhappily when Aerith went from her thighs to her tummy. Her pussy throbbed when Aerith suddenly moved to straddle her again, grabbing her hands pinning them above her head. “Be good, beautiful, we have all night.”

It would have been child’s play to break Aerith’s gentle hold and flip them. Instead Tifa rocked her hips and nuzzled Aerith’s chin. “I can do that. Please let me show you?”

“Another time,” Aerith promised, letting her go. “Tonight is for me.”

Tifa was fast discovering she had more than a mild pain kink. “What did--ah!” She gasped as Aerith leaned down to suckle a nipple into her mouth. She alternated between sucking hard and tugging at it with her teeth. She let it go with a wet pop and admired how red it’d become before going in to suck at the sink above her nipple, moving every few inches until Tifa had a ring of red marks on her breast.

By the time Aerith had repeated the same thing to her other breast, Tifa was a squirming mess. Aerith sunk a hand into Tifa’s hair and yanked her head back, attacking her throat. “Next time I’ll have to bring more ribbon to tie you down,” Aerith clicked her tongue and nipped at Tifa’s pierced ear. 

“Aerith,” Tifa moaned.

Aerith grinned and sat up. “Beautiful. Say that again, but lower.”

Tifa was momentarily confused until Aerith knee walked to straddle her head, turning around so she was in the perfect position to 69 with Tifa if she so chose to do so.

Tifa gripped the back of Aerith’s thighs and ran a tongue along her folds, delighted to see that despite the in-control act she put on that Aerith was just as soaked as she was.

Tifa lapped up her juices like she was eating a peach. She wiggled her tongue into her sopping hole, using her fingers to rub circles against her clit. Aerith rocked her hips against Tifa, happily groaning loudly to the world. Tifa could feel her clench against her tongue and switch so she was sucking on her clit and pressed two fingers into her. The angle was too awkward for her to move quickly, but Aerith didn’t seem to mind to move up enough to fuck her self on her fingers.

“Oh Gaia, keep going, keep going,” Aerith cried out, suddenly rocking faster. Tifa suckled hard moaning when Aerith began pinching her sensitized nipples, rolling them between her thumb and pointer fingers. “I’m gonna come!”

Lewd noises could be heard as Tifa fingered her through her orgasm. She eased up on suckling on her clit and instead, gently tongued it, prolonging Aerith’s pleasure. Tifa felt her let go of her nipples and briefly rest against her, breathing heavily. Tifa took that as her cue to carefully remove her fingers with a slick sound. A moment later, Aerith was moving again, prodding Tifa to move as well so she wasn’t laying the wrong way on the bed.

Aerith rested half on top of Tifa to lazily make out with her, her fingers finally moving down to where Tifa wanted them. “You’re so wet, did you get off to eating me out?” Aerith asked, sucking on her bottom lip as she teasingly only pressed the tip of her finger into her.

“Almost,” Tifa answered honestly, shamelessly rocking her hips up to try to take Aerith’s finger deeper. “It was a pretty huge turn on listening to you and knowing I did that.”

“Do you want to see what Madam M gave me?” Aerith said suddenly.

Tifa blinked at the sudden change in conversation, vaguely recalling who that was. “Eh? Sure?”

Aerith sat up and leaned over and rifled through her dress. “Isn’t it pretty?”

Tifa stared at the dildo in the other woman’s hand, too transfixed on it to notice Aerith putting another item on the bed. “Where were you hiding that?!”

Aerith beamed proudly. “My dress has  _ hidden _ pockets.”

Tifa laughed. “The one true fashion accessory every woman wants.”

Aerith kissed her. “Wanna break it in?”

Tifa winked as the other woman settled between her legs. “Don’t go easy on me, coach.”

The brawler was pretty convinced she gushed a little watching Aerith use her own slick to lube the toy up before pressing it against Tifa’s quivering pussy. Aerith pushed it into her slowly, despite Tifa’s words, pulling it out some only to push it in deeper. She kissed Tifa’s trembling knee as she got it to the hilt. “So good, beautiful.”

“Fuck me, please,” Tifa begged, toying with her own abused nipples. She cried out when instead of answering Aerith leaned down to suck hard on her stiff clit, thrusting the toy in and out of her at a leisure pace. With all the foreplay and tension of the day it didn’t take Tifa long to cum, gushing all over the toy. “Hnnngh, you’re… amazing Aerith.” Tifa panted out.

Aerith smiled deviously. “While that is true, don’t assume I’m done.”

Tifa’s eyes widened when the toy inside her began vibrating, causing her to jerk up against the woman. “ _ Fuck _ !” She squeaked, gripping the headboard for purchase.

She threw her head back with another cry when Aerith’s fingers pressed against her clit. Except it wasn’t just her fingers, something attached to them was vibrating. She completely lost track of reality as it felt like orgasm after orgasm was hitting her with every near-violent thrust of Aerith’s vibrator hit her g-spot. Tifa vaguely felt a hand tapping her thigh and she realised she had the other woman tightly gripped between her thighs. 

“S-Sorry,” she slurred, collapsing into the soaked sheets. She could feel muscle spasms running from her abused pussy down her legs as Aerith carefully turned the toys off and pulled the vibrator out of her.

Unbothered by the mess, Aerith tossed the toys aside and laid against her, nuzzling her face into her sweaty neck. “Don’t be, that was exhilarating taking you apart like that,” Aerith purred.

Tifa turned so she could hold Aerith to her. “Glad to be of service,” she said, gently kissing her.

Aerith’s eyes flashed with desire, but she seemed more content to cuddle. 

After a while, Tifa’s grip tightened, as if trying to keep Aerith in the moment a little longer. “We’re coming for you. We won’t leave you behind.”

Aerith raised her head from where it had been resting against Tifa’s shoulder and studied her face. “If that’s what you want, thank you.”

Tifa kissed her once more before finally caving into exhaustion, the woman in her arms disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
